Smashed Up House Party
by RisingSonic17
Summary: New Smash City is born. The Smash Mansion has gone through a complete overhaul. So what's the best way to celebrate such a momentous occasion? Well how about a giant house party with a bunch of other video game characters from different universes? Things won't go too badly right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES! I've heard you, I've seen some of the reviews, I've gotten the PMs. For some odd reason, people who have read my stories has asked me a numbers times when I was going to do another Smashed Up fic like my Vegas and Slumber Party one. I don't get, but for some reason you guys wanted me to do another. Well, here it is. I think this is the best way I could start off the Ultimate era of Smash fanfictions. This won't be just Smashers alone, there is going to be a huge crossover with other characters and gaming franchises not in Smash. I decided I wanted this fanfic to be a special kind of degenerate. Now this is only the first chapter. I didn't want to give you guys something super long, so I think it was best if I split into two chapters. Anyways, enough of my rambling. The moment some of you have been waiting for, Smashed Up House Party.**

The sun was shining bright on the now newly named, New Smash City. A civilizations where humans can live their lives separate from the Smash competitors. It has its giant buildings, many small shops along with a giant mall, a very own park, and tons of other attractions to explore. While the citizens of New Smash City live here, in the far distance in a large grass field area, was where all the fighters competing in the Super Smash Brothers tournament stay at. The Smash Mansion.

The entire mansion has gone through a complete overhaul to accommodate for more than seventy fighters living in the mansion. It was now four stories tall. On the first floor was the living room, there was a giant couch with a small tables on the left and right side of it, and a flat screen television hanging on the side of the wall. The kitchen got completely remodeled, it was design like those fancy kitchens you see in fancy restaurants. There was a dining room where there were a bunch of separate tables for smashers to eat on their own (because eating together usually ends with Kirby eating everything).

The second and third floors of the mansion was where all the smashers had their assigned rooms. Some share a room and others have a room on their own. Master Hand had made a special laboratory for Dark Samus and Ridley where they will sleep in capsules. The fourth floor of the mansion was just the roof area, it is just nice for sightseeing and relaxation.

Speaking of relaxation, there was now a pool area in the backyard for everybody with a small jacuzzi on the side. There was also a sports arena where the smashers could participate in any sport they desire to play. There was also a garden for flowering and a garage where some smashers could store their vehicles. Master Hand wanted to make sure all the smashers felt comfortable and expanded the mansion to heed everyone's needs.

Mario stood on the front porch outside of the mansion. He took a whiff of the fresh air and lets out a breath. "A brand new day." He says with a smiles. The plumber turns around and goes inside the mansion. He sees Sonic walking towards him.

"Yo Mario, this mansion is way past cool! Master Hand really went all out huh?" Sonic says.

Mario nods. "Yeah. You know, he didn't have to go through the trouble of giving us all these things, but he did anyways. Even went around and ask everyone whether they wanted to share a room with someone or have their own individual room. He's really trying to ensure everyone is comfortable."

Sonic chuckles. "You know, for a giant sentient hand that has tried to kill you before, he's a really nice guy. The changes around here are definitely great."

"You should've seen Peach when she saw the kitchen. Her eyes glowed and she was as happy as a kid being surprised at a birthday party. She loved it." Mario puts his hand on his chin and starts thinking. "Come to think of it, I don't think she has left the kitchen yet."

"Knowing Peach, she's probably baking a delicious cake for all seventy of us."

Mario puts his hand on his head and shakes it. "Seventy of us are living in one mansion with more fighters that Master Hand hasn't confirmed. Knowing how everyone is, things are going to be a disaster pretty soon."

"Ahh you worry too much Mario. Things will be fine." Sonic says.

"Your optimism scares me, or you're just trying to make me worry less because you know shit is gonna hit the fan soon. By the way, have you gone to the pool?"

"Why would I want to be anywhere that has a body of water? There is no way I'm ever going to get into that pool."

"You are going to have to learn how to swim someday Sonic."

"Yeah and you need to learn how to protect your girlfriend from getting kidnapped for the hundredth time, but I guess we'll have to solve our problems ourselves." Sonic says with a smirk.

The plumber shoots an angry glare at the blue hedgehog. As true as it was, Mario didn't like someone outright saying it to him. "You're lucky I'm in a decent mood right now."

"Hey whenever you wanna settle things, hit me up. I'm going to go head out for a run, catch ya later." Sonic heads out the Smash Mansion and starts dashing away in a random direction. Mario sighs, Sonic really knew how to strike a nerve sometimes.

* * *

On the roof of the Smash Mansion, Bayonetta and Cloud sat by the ledge. Bayonetta is drinking a strawberry martini that Rodin made for her. Cloud is laying down on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

The Umbran Witch places her cocktail glass beside her and takes a breath. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it Cloud?" She says. Bayonetta turns to see that Cloud wasn't paying attention to her, it looked like he was asleep. Bayonetta pouts. "Cloud!" She yells.

The blonde swordsman hears the Umbran Witch yell his name and slowly open his eyes. "H-Huh? What?" Cloud says in a tired voice.

Bayonetta folds her arms. "Here I am trying to start a conversation and you decide to doze off. Don't you have any manners? We're supposed to be on a date." She says jokingly.

Cloud sits up and lets out a yawn. "Yeah...date. That's what we're calling this. You needed something?"

"Besides the attention of my best friend? Nothing really. I was just complimenting how wonderful the day is and I wanted to know your opinion."

Cloud shrugs. "Its alright I guess."

"The usual response from you. Hey Cloud, can I ask you about something?"

Cloud sees that Bayonetta was in a more serious mood now. He wondered what was wrong. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Did you think that you weren't going to be invited back into Smash? While we were in Final Destination, you didn't budge at all when Master Hand was speaking about fighters being cut. Were you prepared to just go back to your world?"

Cloud pauses. He needed to choose his words carefully because he had a sincere answer and an insensitive answer. He hoped he would sound like he was sincere. "I had my doubts that I wasn't going to return. It was a little surprising to hear that everyone was staying. It was...nice I guess."

"Did you think about leaving Corrin and me?"

"...Yeah. I didn't really like that idea, but if it had to come to me leaving I wouldn't have a choice. It would've been a little saddening if I didn't see Corrin, Kamui, and you again. You were really the first friends I ever made here. Now I consider you all close to me like family. I'll admit, things have been more exciting with you and Corrin around."

Bayonetta smiles. "That's very sweet of you to say Cloud. I feel the same way about you and my darling Corrin. While everyone was expressing their pure hatred over me, you were the only one who didn't hate me. Then there's Corrin...I don't even know where to being with him."

"You two have been through a lot together. You went from taking advantage of him for your selfish desires to being a loving girlfriend who'd do anything to make him happy. I know you always have to show that tough girl act around everyone else, but you're a bigger softie than the people I know of in my world."

That should have been a compliment. Bayonetta felt her eyebrow twitch at her persona being questioned. She groaned. "Yeah, you better not tell anyone about this sappy conversation. I have a reputation to keep as the witch that ruins everything."

Cloud smirks. "I won't. Our conversations are only between us."

Eventually, Corrin comes up to the roof and sees Bayonetta and Cloud. He approaches them with a huge smile on his face "Cere. Cloud. I've been looking all over you two."

Bayonetta and Cloud turn to see Corrin. The Umbran Witch waves. "Hey there my sweet dragon prince. Did you miss your daily kisses?" Bayonetta says in a teasing voice.

Corrin blushes. "Y-Yes."

"Well, come to mama."

Corrin up to Bayonetta. Bayonetta puts her hand on Corrin's cheeks and starts kissing him all over his face. The dragon prince starts blushing and giggling. "That tickles Cere." He says.

Cloud rolls his eyes and turns away in disgust. If there is one thing he hated, it was witnessing Bayonetta and Corrin being mushy with each other. He was practically the third wheel in the relationship. Bayonetta stops kissing Corrin, she sees how disgusted Cloud was looking.

"No need to get all jealous Cloud. I could give you kisses if you want." Bayonetta says teasingly.

"I'll pass." Cloud replies.

"I can kiss you if you like." Corrin says.

"How about you don't do that? Anyways, did you need something Corrin?" Cloud ask.

"No not really. I just wanted to be you two, I was afraid when I thought I wasn't going to return to the mansion. I didn't want to leave you two. If I had to return to my world, I would have to become king…"

"Corrin, you're a king now?" Bayonetta asks in a surprised tone. Corrin has never mentioned anything about being a king. (Corrin didn't talk much about his family in general. He only spoke about his siblings and she had the privilege of meeting them but she never wondered about Corrin's situation.)

Corrin nodded. A sad smile formed on his face. "Yes. Back in my world, I'm supposed to claim the throne as King of Valla. Although, I don't feel ready to be king and rule a country all on my own. At least...being in Smash a little longer gives me time to mature."

"Wow, got a lot of weight on your shoulders. I know how that feels." Cloud says.

"Yes. I know during the last tournament I was a very spoiled and naive child. I've come to learn that the world isn't the happy fairytale I want it to be. Peace isn't always going to happen right away and fighting is the only option. I've also come to understand that I shouldn't judge other because their moral ethics and practices aren't the same as mine. I was very rude to Dark Pit when he had to marry Lucina..."

"It's okay Corrin, not everyone is the best person when they're young. I'm sure Cloud wasn't always this depressed when he was younger." Bayonetta jokes.

"Actually I hate myself just as much as I did when I was younger. I just learned to cope with it." Cloud corrected.

"Well I want to change. I promised myself that I'll be more mature for this tournament, and I'm going to keep it."

Bayonetta smiles and pinches Corrin's cheek. It was cute to her that Corrin was trying to be more manly. "No matter how much you mature, you will always be my little dragon." She says teasingly.

Corrin blushes. "C-Cere…"

* * *

Lucina is in her room lying on her bed reading a book. Robin is using Lucina's bathroom to do something with her hair. The tactician opens the door to reveal that she has returned to her original white hair color.

"Tadaa!" Robin shouts excitedly.

Lucina puts her book down on the bed and turns to Robin. "Not keeping the pink this year?" She asks.

Robin shakes her head. "Nah. The pink was great for awhile, but I wanted to go back to form. Thanks for letting me be your roommate Lucina. The moment Chrom came in, Rob kicked me out and now Chrom is his new roommate. How rude. Kicking your sister out for your boyfriend." She folds her arms and pouts.

"You know how father and Rob are, their bond is unbreakable. One can't live without other."

"More like one can't function without the other." Robin smirks.

Lucina and Robin hear a knock at the door. "Come in." Lucina says.

The person who was at the door was Kamui. "Hey Lucina, Robin. Did I come at a bad time?" she asks.

Lucina shakes her head. "Not at all, come in."

Kamui slowly enters the room. Robin and Lucina were noticing how uneasy the Nohrian princess looked. "What's up Kamui? You don't look too good." Robin states.

Kamui rubs her arm and looks down in embarrassment. "Well...It's a little weird to talk about. Robin you might be able to understand. It's...that time of the season."

Robin realizes what Kamui was talking about. "Ohhhh. Right. I forgot about that."

"What's going on?" Lucina asks confused.

"I can explain. So the fall season is a very special season for the reptilian species, that includes dragons. Mating season. With Kamui being half-dragon and me being the vessel of Grima, we also get affected by this. So basically, we need to fuck. If we don't have anything to fuck, we will go crazy."

"Yeah...Robin practically explained it best." Kamui says.

Lucina was a little flustered at Robin's broad explanation. "Uh, well that's interesting to know. Are you two going to be able to keep yourself together?"

"I should. I have Pit after all, but don't be surprised if Grima possess my body. Not sure about Kamui though, I don't think Cloud and her have fucked yet? Am I right?" Robin asks.

Kamui nods. She was a little embarrassed to admit it. "Yes, Cloud and me haven't had sex yet. I've never asked or talk to him about it. I'm nervous, I don't express those urges very well."

Robin puts her hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Girl, listen, you got yourself a well built man. He looks like he can be aggressive in bed and you seem like the kind of woman who wants to be choked if I'm going to be honest. If you want something, you gotta work for it. Don't be afraid to ask, I'm sure Cloud will help you out."

Kamui blushes. "Yeah...T-Thanks for the encouragement Robin."

* * *

Mario is in the living room slouching on the couch watching TV. Pit comes from downstairs and sees the plumber.

"Hey Mario!" Pit waves.

Mario groans. "What is it Pit? I'm not really in the mood for any of your shenanigans right now. It's a new tournament, and I'm not trying to get burnt to a crisp again."

"Geez Mario relax, can't a guy just say hello? I've been walking around the mansion for hours, this place is just amazing now. It's ginormous, all the rooms have been wonderfully renovated, and we got a few little extras stuff like a pool and sports arena. Isn't Master Hand so cool?!"

Mario nods. "Yes he is. He's spoiling us."

"You know, we should celebrate." Pit smirks.

"What are you getting at Pit?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should have a party."

Mario starts to get interested and sits up. "A Mario Party?!" He asks excitedly.

"Oh god no! Definitely not a Mario Party! You psychopath. I was just thinking of a house party here in the mansion. We shouldn't keep this giant mansion all to ourselves, we gotta celebrate with everybody! Think about it, the DJ, the food, the drinks, the big booty hoes. I mean come on, who doesn't like to get drunk and look at big jiggly asses?!"

Mario rubs his chin. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. You know what Pit, let's do it. Let's throw a huge house party! I can roundup some smashers to help me set and we can get ready."

Pit pumps fist in the air. "Sweet! I'm going to go up to my room and call up some friends. I got everything covered." The angels starts to run up stairs to his room.

"Only a few friends Pit! We don't want this place to be overcrowded!" Mario yells.

Pit enters his room and closes the door. He goes inside his closet and takes out a giant phone book. He puts it on his bed and open the phone book. "Alright, time to call some people." He says as he held a telephone on his lap. He began to looking at the phone book then got reminded of something important. "Oh yeah...I can't read. Lady Palutena! Can you help me call these people?!" Pit yells as he heads out of his room to find Palutena.

* * *

It was now night time, but it definitely was not a quiet night at the Smash Mansion. There was loud music and flashing lights going on inside of the mansion. A bunch of different video game characters from different universes are all over the mansion. Outside socializing at the front, in the back by the pool area, or inside the mansion where all the music, drinks, and food were. All the furniture in the living room was moved and there was now a stage along with a food table along with some smaller tables for those who just wanted to sit and watch. On the stage behind the DJ booth was DJ Professor K scratching two records. He grabs a mic.

"Yo yo yo yo! Wuzzup my party people! This is DJ Professor K! Whether I'm traveling through time and space, through different universes, or to my mama's house, I'm still here bring you the hottest underground radio station in the world, JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOOO!" DJ Professor K yells. Everyone in the mansion starts cheering. "We inside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion for the biggest house party in the world, hosted by the italian man who be saving princesses and cleaning pipes. Come up here Mario!"

Mario walks up to the stage being greeted with a bunch of cheers. The plumber felt a little flattered, but also overwhelmed. He told Pit to only invite a few friends, but he invited every video game character in the universe (not really but it felt like it). He knew he shouldn't have trusted Pit to do anything. DJ Professor K gives Mario a mic.

"Thank you thank you. I'm happy you all decided to come, I just didn't expect hundreds of people to be here. Welcome to the party, we have a lot of food and drinks provided for you all, and if you have a problem just come find me. Kick back, have yourself a fun time! All I ask from you all is please don't destroy the mansion. We literally just got this mansion and it would be nice if we can keep it in one pi-AHH!" Mario's sentence was cut short by Sonic pushing him off the stage.

"Man you talk too much. Let's get this party started! Spin the beat Professor K!" Sonic yells.

DJ Professor K gives Sonic a thumbs up. "You already know blue blur! JET SET RADIOOOOOOO!" The DJ starts scratchings records and turns on Let Mom Sleep. Everyone in the mansion started dancing like it was 1999.

* * *

At the front of the mansion, Pit and Robin are standing around just drinking wine from a plastic cup. Pit takes a breath. "Isn't this great? A big house party to celebrate almost twenty years of Smash. Good thing I had Lady Palutena help me read all those numbers for me. I needed to invite everybody here! I guess you can say...everyone is here." The angel smirks.

"I have no idea who any of these people are. Pit, how do you know so many people? Are you popular among everyone?"

"Pfft, of course I am Robin. Everyone loves me." Pit looks to see the Battletoads Rash, Zitz, and Pimple socializing with each other. The angel waves to the Battletoads. "Hey Battletoads, how's it hanging?!" He yells.

The Battletoads turn to see Pit. "Hey, it's the angel boy! He threw a pie at my face when I got announced to join Killer Instinct!" Rash says angrily.

"Yeah, he also owes us all some money! You better have our money in that dress of yours!" Zitzs yells.

"If you don't." Pimple turns his right foot into a giant boot. "I'mma put this boot in yo ass!" Pimple threatens.

Pit laughs nervously. "Yeah...nice to see you guys too. Let's get out here Robin." The angel grabs his girlfriend's hand and starts walking away before he gets beaten up. While he was walking away from the Battletoads, the angels caught a glimpse of someone he didn't expect to see. The angel stops.

Robin sees the angry look Pit had on his face. "Are you alright Pit? I've never seen you so angry."

"No I'm not, and it's because of that jerk in front of us." Pit points.

Robin looks to see a small boy shirtless boy with blue hair with red trunks, a red scarf, and red boots. Behind him was a demon girl with red hair, wearing a black choker, gloves, hot pants, and boots.

"Who are they?" Robin asks.

"Laharl and Etna, demons of the Netherrealm. Years ago I tried taking Laharl into custody for causing trouble in Skyworld, but he beat me in battle and he escaped. I don't know why he's here, and I don't like it. Laharl!" Pit yells at the demon.

Laharl stops and sees Pit standing in front of him. "Etna, who's this guy yelling at me?"

Etna takes a moment to look at Pit and then starts to remember. "Oh yeah, I remember this angel. He tried to stop us in Skyworld all those years ago, but then you kicked his butt."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You're that loser angel uh...Put."

"My name is Pit! What are you two doing here? I didn't invite you to this party."

"I invited myself. Nobody tells The Great Laharl what he can and can't do. I can show up to any party I want."

"You tell him Prince~" Etna hummed.

"If you want me to embarrass you again in front of all these people, I'll be very happy to." Laharl smirks.

Pit growls. "Why I oughta-"

The angel gets held back by Robin.

"Calm down Pit. Don't let him get to you, he's just some kid." Robin reminds him.

Laharl got offended by Robin's comment. "Kid? I'll have you know that I am 1316 years old, you hag!"

Robin started to twitch at Laharl's insult. "H-Hag?"

Pit sees Robin's eyes were turning red and dark aura was surrounding around her. Pit knew who was about to unleashed. "Uh oh…"

Robin turns around and lifts Laharl up by his scarf. "Who do you think you're calling a hag you insignificant worm?! Do you know who I am? I am the Fell Dragon Grima! I will devour you!" She yells angrily.

Pit pulls back Robin, making her let go of Laharl. "Robin! Calm down! He's not worth it."

Robin gets out of her Grima form and relaxes. "I'm sorry. I can't control Grima. It doesn't help that it is mating season for dragons."

Laharl dusts himself. He growls. "How dare you put your hands on me?! Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this! Etna! Summon the Prinnies!"

"As you wish Prince." Etna takes out a whistle a blows on it. A bunch of blue penguins started to appear behind Laharl and Etna. "Alright you Prinnies, take care of those two losers in front of us!" Etna points toward her targets. "Otherwise, no sardines for you."

"You got it, dood!" All the Prinnies replied.

The Prinnies charge at Pit and Robin and start slapping them. The angel and tactician were still standing looking down at the Prinnies seeing that their attack aren't doing any damage to them.

"Wow, this is pathetic..." Robin comments.

Pit picks up a Prinny who was continuously slapping him in the face. He throws the Prinny into other Prinnies, causing them to explode. Robin also picks up a Prinny and throws it into other Prinnies creating a chain reaction.

Etna facepalms. "Why do I depend on these Prinnies to do anything? I'm better off just summoning my brother...so, what's the plan now Prince?"

"Let's just get out here. I'll have my revenge Pit! Don't think you've won just yet!" Laharl declares with his usual wicked laugh. Laharl and Etna start walking away from Pit and Robin.

"Yeah! You better run! Also, you're never going to get into Smash!" Pit yells. "Man I hate that brat!"

* * *

Corrin and Bayonetta are standing next to each other at the right side of the mansion. Bayonetta is drinking margarita in a cocktail glass while Corrin clung to her right arm.

Corrin looks up at his girlfriend. "Thank you for staying with me Cere. I don't really do well around large crowds. Not really much of a party person, I can't even dance well."

Bayonetta pets Corrin's head. "No worries darling. I don't mind keeping you company. I wouldn't just leave you alone in an uncomfortable situation." She says giving Corrin a smile.

Corrin smiles back, "I love you Cere."

"I love you too Corrin."

Out in the distance there is a motorcycle approaching Corrin and Bayonetta's direction. The two turn to see the motorcycle. Bayonetta moves Corrin behind her just in case it was trouble. The motorcycle stopped in front of the pair. Bayonetta recognized the man on the motorcycle, and she was less than excited to see him.

The man on the motorcycle was the owner of business Devil Never Cry, Dante. He was still wearing his usual red jacket along with his black shirt, pants, and boots. However, his face looked older and his white beard was more visible. Dante gets off of his motorcycle and walks toward the two Smashers. Corrin senses a mass amount of strength coming from Dante rivaling Bayonetta. The King of Valla was intrigued that there was someone who matched his girlfriend.

"Well well, Bayonetta. It's been awhile, I see you got a haircut. Looks nice, I thought the long hair made you look old anyways." Dante jokes.

The Umbran Witch was not amused by Dante's joke. "Dante...I was hoping not to run into you again anytime soon. So, age is catching up to you now huh? The wrinkly face, the beard, you may look older but you're far from mature."

Dante puts his hand on his chest, acting as if Bayonetta shot him. "Ouch, how hurtful. We haven't seen each other in years and that is what to say to me. Oof, I thought we were friends." The demon hunter does an exaggerated sad face.

Bayonetta was unfazed. "I have never considered you my friend."

"Man, you're no fun."

"I was having fun until you showed up, now could you g-"

Bayonetta's sentence was cut short by the sound of a motorcycle heading towards her and Dante. The Umbran Witch groaned knowing the person who was heading their way. The person stopped in front of Bayonetta and Dante, the person who was on the motorcycle was the beam katana wielding otaku, Travis Touchdown.

Travis gets off his bike and gives a cunning smile. "The party doesn't start until Travis Touchdown comes in."

"Well if it isn't my wannabe clone." Dante says in a mocking tone.

"W-Wannabe?! What are you talking about? I'm nothing like you!"

"Come on! The red jacket, the witty puns, a brother that wants to kill you. You're totally biting my style."

"Give me a fucking break. You're not an otaku beam katana wielding assassin. That's me." Travis points to himself.

"Yeah, cause I wanna be the guy who beats off to moe hentai." Dante snarks.

"Hey! Don't shit talk my moe! They produce a lot of good shit, I think you should-" Travis sentence was cut short by the sound of Bayonetta shooting the air with her gun. Corrin also got a little frightened.

Bayonetta's eye twitches in annoyance. "Both of you are ear grating. I was enjoying the party until you two came along. I hate men who do nothing but run their mouths."

Dante looks at Corrin cowering behind Bayonetta. The demon hunter points to the King of Valla. "Who's the kid?"

"Yeah, are you babysitting somebody's child?" Travis asks.

Corrin blushes in embarrassament. He didn't appreciate being seen as some child. "I am not a child! My name is Corrin, and I'm Cere's boyfriend!"

"Cere?!" Dante and Travis say in unison. The two men look at Bayonetta, who was doing her very best to hide the faintest of blushes on her cheeks (but she was failing miserably). She didn't want to tell Dante and Travis that Corrin was her boyfriend because she knew exactly how they would respond. The two men cracked up like they were told the funniest of jokes. Bayonetta growled and bawled her fist.

"Aww, how cute. He gave you a nickname." Dante teases.

Travis walks up to Corrin and puts his hand over his head. Travis was much taller than Corrin. "Ha! You sure have a things for shotas don't you Bayo? People look at me weird for liking moe, but here you are dating a shota in real life."

Corrin growled. "Stop treating me like a kid and stop making fun of Ce-"

Travis roughly pets Corrin's head. "Easy there small fry. Acting tough gets you nowhere."

The King of Valla had enough. Corrin roars loudly and transforms into his dragon form. Travis screams in fear and falls of his ass. He crawls away from Corrin. Dante just stood still unphased. He just smirks.

"Well, this is certainly quite a surprise." Dante says while trying to sound surprised. On one hand, he should have expected the kid to be more than what he appeared. On the other hand, dragons were technically demons...

"You gotta be shittin me! The shota can turn into a dragon?! What weird hentai did I step into?" Travis wonders to himself.

"If this is your way of intimidating me kid, you are not leaving much of an impact. I've killed demons ten times your size, and I can take you down in at least ten seconds."

Bayonetta points Love is Blue at Dante. "You lay a finger on **MY** Corrin, I'll send you back to Trish without a shred of your manhood." The Umbran Witch threatens.

Dante just smirks at Bayonetta. "How scary. I would be afraid but…" Dante points Ivory at Bayonetta. "I won't hesitate to snatch that wig off your scalp."

The Umbran Witch and the demon hunter just stood face to face with their finger on their trigger of their individual guns. Travis then points the bottom of his beam katana in between Bayonetta and Dante. The two turn their attention to the otaku.

"Sorry, I don't have a gun like you two. I do have this beam katana though, and I can cut both of your heads off in an instance." Travis states.

The mood was really intense. Bayonetta. Dante. Travis Touchdown. Weapons in hand, ready to kill each other at any moment. Bayonetta's angry stare, Dante's confident smirk, and Travis just trying to feel involved. Who was going to shoot first? Corrin keeps his eyes on Dante and Travis, ready to attack them if they tried to hurt Bayonetta.

The tension breaks when Mega Man comes from the backyard and sees Dante. "Hey Dante! Good to see you buddy! Come on back here, we got pizza! You better hurry before it's all gone! Also, Morrigan wants to see you!"

Bayonetta, Dante, and Travis turn to look at Mega Man. Travis's stomach start rumbling. "Shit, I could use some food after driving all the way over here." The otaku starts walking to the backyard. "I better get into Smash. They let a fucking dog and duck into the tournament before me...how stupid."

Dante waves to Mega Man. "Hey Mega! Don't eat all the pizza without me! Tell Morrigan I'll be right there!" The demon hunter puts his gun away and starts walking to the backyard. He stops for a moment and turns to Bayonetta. "We'll settle this another time. Try not to die before we get a chance to fight." Dante turns back and continues walking to the backyard.

Corrin turns back into his human form. He wasn't all smiles though and that in itself was a red flag. "I don't like those guys. I don't appreciate how they treated you."

Bayonetta sighs in annoyance. "Idiots." The Umbran Witch sees how upset Corrin was and places her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about them Corrin. You are manly enough for me. No one is going to make me change how I feel about you." Bayonetta gives him a reassuring smile.

Corrin smiles back. He felt comfortable hearing that. "Thank you...Cere."

* * *

 **Inside the Mansion: Living Room**

Palutena is at the food table. There were many sweets like chocolate chip cookies, cupcakes, and a cake with strawberry frosting on it. All the desserts were made by Peach. The Goddess of Light had a sinister smile on her face because a devious idea came to mind. She takes out a spice bottle from her pocket and puts pink colored sprinkles all over the cookies.

Palutena laughs evilly. "This will surely get Ganondorf to go crazy over me. Hmm, I wonder if he does like sweets? Let me see if I can find him."

The Goddess of Light leaves the table unattended to search for her hunk unaware that her plan was going to fail.

Kamui is being jumbled up by the crowd, she tries to push and shove her out of the crowd. The Nohrian Princess never enjoyed parties. She was always forced to attend formal parties back at Nohr, but she's never been to wild parties like this. Kamui felt very uncomfortable, the loud music, the people with bad drunken breaths, no space to move around the mansion. How could anyone enjoy stuff like this, she'll never understand.

Kamui makes to the food table, she sees the chocolate chip cookies there.

" _I know I am not really into sweets that much, but I am kind of hungry…"_ She thought to herself. Kamui takes a cookie and starts eating it. The Nohrian princess's eyes glows. " _Wow...This is delicious! I can see why Corrin loves sweets so much. I should eat more."_ Kamui snatched more cookies from the tray. Like the hungry dragon she was, she gobbled them all up after telling herself that she wasn't going to take them all. Then again, she loved the flavor.

Palutena comes back to the food table to see all the cookies were gone. " _What the hell?! Where did all the cookies-"_ The Goddess of Light look to see Kamui wiping crumbs from her mouth. "Hey Kamui...D-Did you eat all the cookies from the tray?"

Kamui turns to Palutena. She blushes in embarrassment. "S-Sorry. I was only planning to eat one, but I started really craving them after the one."

" _You fat bitch."_ Palutena thought to herself in a bitter tone. She puts her hand on her head and shakes it. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I apologize, I really do. Now there's no more for everyone else..."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. You weren't supposed to eat those cookies!"

Kamui raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well, you see...I put some special kind of sprinkles on those cookies. The sprinkles I used increases one's horniness and sex drive. I was planning to give those to Ganondorf so I could get him to fuck me, but you went ahead and ate all the damn cookies."

Kamui's eyes widened in horror. "W-What?!"

"Since you ate all of them too, the effects are going to increase rapidly. You are going to be one horny slut. Welp, guess I'll have to seduce Ganondorf the normal way. How annoying."

Palutena turns away from Kamui to go find Ganondorf ignoring the scared look that the dragon princess had.

Kamui extends her arm to Palutena. "W-Wait! What am I supposed to do?!"

Palutena turns back to Kamui. "All I can tell you is find some dick, shouldn't be too hard right." She shrugs and leaves the Nohrian Princess to fend for herself.

Kamui's body starts stiffening. "O-Oh no...Its already starting…" Her breathing starts getting heavier, legs getting shaky, nipples were completely erected in her armor, and her pussy getting wet, staining her panties. Kamui was internally freaking out, she needed to do something about this quick. "I...I must...find...Cloud." Kamui runs out the mansion to go find her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, a crowd is surrounding a table with Daisy drinking thirty Vodka Jell-O shots. Everyone was chanting "Go! Go! Go!". Cheering for the brunette princess to finish them all. Daisy drinks the thirtieth shot and slams the last shot on the table. The crowd cheers giving Daisy high fives and pats on her back.

Daisy lets out a loud burp. "Woohoo! N-Now that's what the...fuck I'm t-talk...talking about! Who's the baddest bitch in Smash?! T-That's right, Daisy!" She yells while her body wobbles. The crowd cheers again for Daisy. She puts her hands up. "P-Please...D-Don't let me take all the cre-credit. S-Shouts out to the black man behind the counter over there for providing the d-drinks." Daisy points to Rodin who had the Gates of Hell opened in the back of the living room. The crowd cheers for Rodin.

Rodin is counting stacks of money in his hand. He chuckles. "If I knew these humans would pay me this amount of money, I would've extended my business a long time ago." Rodin smirks.

There was only one person sitting at his bar at the moment and it was Waluigi. He has his face down on the table and groans in anger. "That dumb broad...It should've been Waluigi who should've been in Smash. Wah!" He yells.

"Don't bring your complaining over to my bar. I don't got time to listen to your entitled bullshit. Save it for the people who care."

"Waaaaaah, whatever. I'm out of here." Waluigi leaves the bar mumbling curse words under his breath.

Rodin puts a cigar in his mouth and uses his thumb to light it up and smokes it. "I'll never understand these human's desire for wanting him. They'll just play him for five minutes, realize he sucks, then never pick him again. Talk about a waste of a character slot." He jokes to himself.

Daisy was now on stage with a microphone in her hand. She was struggling to keep her balance. She taps on the microphone to have everyone pay attention to her. "H-Hello...W-What's up m-my dudes?! I-I don't mean to interrupt the par *hic* party. I just wanted to take this t-time to shout out the man of my life, Luigi Mario." The Sarasaland Princess points to Luigi in the crowd.

Everyone in the crowd turns to look at Luigi. The plumber blushes in embarrassment and rubs the back of his head. He nervously waves to everyone. "H-Hello…"

Daisy waves. "Luigi! Sweetie! C-Come up on stage so I can tell everyone much I love *hic* love you! Come on, motivate him guys!"

The crowd starts chanting Luigi's name. Now the plumber was really on the spot, he didn't want to be a buzz kill. He decides to go up on stage with Daisy. The plumber waves to everyone while they all cheer and clap for him.

Daisy wraps her left arm over Luigi's shoulder and pulls him closer to her. "L-Look sweetie, the crowd loves ya! Now, let...let me tell you all about my boyfriend Luigi. S-See Luigi...He's the biggest scaredy cat I know. Seriously, I've never see anyone more scared than him. I-I'm surprised he went through that entire mansion w-without peeing on himself."

Luigi looks down in embarrassment. "Daisy…"

"But don't talk shit about my baby! Because he...he is the most l-loving, caring, and most handsome guy a girl like me can ask for. Shit, I question why he stays with my ass. I'm practically loud and obnoxious, b-but he's so patient with me. He loves his family, his friends, and me. I-I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." Daisy goes to kiss Luigi on the cheek.

Luigi smiles and blushes. The crowd cheers for Luigi once again and chant his name. The plumber was feeling the love, it felt good. "T-Thank you." He says.

"Oh! I forgot o-one more thing!" Daisy goes behind Luigi.

"U-Uh Daisy, what are you do-" Next thing Luigi knew, his overalls was unbuttoned and Daisy pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his giant member.

The crowd gasps. Daisy points at Luigi's dick. "You see that?! T-That's the dick that be busting my pussy wide open. Revel in it!" She yells. People in the crowd start taking pictures of Luigi's dick on their phones.

Luigi tries his best to cover his dick and pick his pants back up, failing very badly. "Mama mia!" He says as his face turns red.

Daisy turns to DJ Professor K. "Hey DJ! Rock that shit homie!" She yells. DJ Professor K puts on Rock It. The party was getting back into the groove and everyone starts dancing again. Daisy puts down the microphone and starts running off the stage to jump in the crowd. She jumps and the crowd catches her. "Yeehaw! Hi, I'm Daisy! I'm in Smash! Ohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeah!" She yells.

At the side of the living room, Zelda, Lucina, and Samus watched the craziness that unfolded with Daisy.

Zelda giggles. "Well it's nice to see that she's happy. Is she always this crazy?" She asks Lucina.

Lucina nods. "Yes, I met her once when me and the other girls had a sleepover here. Peach said she was a very hyper person...and she was not lying."

The two teenagers look to see Samus chugging down a bottle of Jack Daniels. They were a little afraid of how fast the bounty hunter was drinking the bottle. "Ms. Aran, don't you think you should slow down? You're going to get sick." Zelda warns.

Samus stops drinking. "Oh no, I need this entire bottle. With Ridley and Dark Samus both living here, I need to drink all the pain and suffering away. It's better if I drown in my sorrows." She then continues to drink.

Zelda looks to see a wedding ring on Lucina's finger. "Lucina, you're married?"

"Oh, yes. I got married a year ago to my boyfriend Dark Pit. It was very happy moment for me." Lucina smiles.

"You both are around the same age as me. I didn't think you would get married so quickly."

"Well, it was a forced marriage due to a law in my world. Even so, we are both happy with each other. I love him and he loves me."

Zelda smiles. "Well I'm happy to hear you have a healthy relationship. Where is Dark Pit?"

Lucina shrugs. "No idea. I know he's not too big on parties or big social gatherings. I'm sure he is alright."

* * *

 **Outside of the mansion: Roof area**

Dark Pit is sitting on the ledge of the roof with Killia, a demon from the netherrealm. They were both eating curry, watching the party unfold outside.

"What do you think of my curry? Do you enjoy it?" Killia asks.

Dark Pit nods. "Yeah, not bad at all. You're pretty alright for a demon Killia, and I don't say that much. You're a first."

"I appreciate it. I've never seen a dark angel before, are you the only one?"

"Yeah. There's no one else like me. It is a good thing though, I don't want some loser trying to copy my style. Anyways, why did you come up here?"

"I came up here so I can be away from everyone. I would much rather be alone, but Lieze pleaded me to come along and try to have fun. I'm not one for parties."

"I know how that feels. Lucina is always trying to get me to open up and be friendlier, but people suck so I choose not to. So, this Lieze girl is your girlfriend or something?"

Killia nods. "Yes, I assume Lucina is your girlfriend as well?"

"My wife. We got forced to be married a year ago cause we had sex before marriage. I didn't want to give up my freedom, but I realized that there are just things you have to sacrifice for the...people you love. I'm very happy with Lucina. Gah! I hate doing this mushy talk. It sounds so gross when I say it, and I don't like it." Dark Pit takes another bite of his curry.

"It can be hard to discuss feelings. Trust me, I know. It's good to hear things are going well for you. You get stronger protecting the people you love."

"Yeah whatever. You got more of that curry on you?"

"Don't worry, I'll provide more for the both of us if we run out."

"Good, cause I'm planning to stay up here 'til this party is over."

* * *

 **Inside the Mansion: Kitchen**

Falco is looking at this tray of brownies Villager left on the counter. His hand was on his chin, wondering what's in them. Mario comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Falco." Mario sees the brownies on the counter. "Ohhh, brownies. Did Peach make them?"

Falco shrugs. "I don't think so. Villager just brought them in here and left them on the counter, with that same sinister smile on his face. I don't know what's in them."

"Well, I'm not going to waste perfectly good brownies. So I'll take one." Mario takes a brownie from the tray and take a bite. "Mmm, this is pretty good. Villager is a good kid for providing these brow-" The plumber suddenly stop talking. His body freeze and his eyes widen. He drops the brownie on the ground, still hasn't said anything or moved his body. Mario starts to see rainbows all around the kitchen.

Falco was starting to get weirded out by Mario's reaction. "Hey uh, Mario? You alright there? You looking a little spaced out there. Yo, earth to Mario. You got meatballs in your ears or what?" He says snapping his fingers in Mario face, trying to get his attention.

Mario still wasn't budging. Words were barely audible to him. All he was seeing was colors. He turns to Falco, but he didn't see Falco as himself. All Mario could see was a fried chicken leg talking to him. The plumber starts freaking out.

"What the?! Why is there a talking chicken in the kitchen?! How are you even talking to me?!" Mario yells.

Falco raises his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Mario, it's me Falco. What's going on with you?"

Mario starts frantically looking around the kitchen. His body starts sweating and his breathing starts getting heavier. Mario looks at his arms, every time he would move them he would see afterimages. "Where am I?! Why am I on Rainbow Road?! What's going on?! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mario screams like a madman and runs out the kitchen.

Falco was just left confused on what the heck just happened. The bird sees that there was a note attached to the tray. He picks up the note and reads it. "Hope the edibles kicked in. Villager." Falco realizes what was going on. Villager gave sent them weed brownies. "That cheeky bastard." Falco takes the rest of the brownies and throws them in the garbage. "Don't need anyone going crazy. I'm sure Mario will make it through the night. Things couldn't possibly get worse." The bird leaves the kitchen to go back and enjoy the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. I know, I took a long time. But we livin, enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Backyard of the Mansion, pool area**

Sonic and Mega Man are standing by the pool watching a bunch of people in their bathing suits playing in the pool with a beach ball. Meanwhile, Dante has a pizza box on his left hand and an extra cheese pizza on his right hand. Morrigan is trying flirt with Dante, but the demon hunter was more focused on his true love, pizza. Mega Man is drinking an E-Tank while Sonic was drinking Chaos Cola.

"I'm really enjoying this party! What about you Sonic?" Mega Man asks.

Sonic nods. "You know it Mega! The mansion is just booming with energy and excitement! I couldn't have come up with a better way to enjoy twenty years of Smash."

Sonic and Mega Man turn to see Morrigan's friend Lilith swim up to them. The succubus was wearing a two piece black swimsuit. Lilith shakes the water from her hair and rest her arms at the ledge of the pool.

"Hey Mega! Are you going to jump in the pool with me or are you afraid to get your circuits fried or something?" Lilith teased.

"I'm not scared to jump in the water Lilith. I can swim in it just fine." Mega Man replies.

"You're talking a big game, but you're not doing anything to back it up." Lilith splashes water on Mega Man.

The blue bombers wipes the water off of his face. "Alright, you asked for it Lilith." Mega Man puts his E tank on the ground and takes off his helmet and put it on the ground. He jumps into the pool, slightly splashing Lilith. Mega Man emerges up from the water and starts splashing water on Lilith. The succubus retaliates by also splashing water at Mega Man. The two laugh as they kept splashing each other.

Sonic chuckles. "They sure look like they're having fun...Still not going to make me get in the water. I'm staying right here."

Shadow comes into the backyard and sees Sonic. The black hedgehog walks behind Sonic and pushes him in the pool.

Sonic starts panicking and waving his arms wildly in the air. He sees Shadow staring at him with a sinister smile on his face. "Shadow! Goddamnit! Don't get mad cause you're not in Smash! Get me out of this pool!"

Shadow just smirks and walks out of the backyard, leaving Sonic to suffer. Sonic continues to panic and yell for help before the blue hedgehog feels something on the his spines. He turns to see Isabelle who is using her fishing rod to reel Sonic back on land. The dog takes out a towel and starts wiping Sonic's Isabelle.

"Mr. Sonic, you know you shouldn't be jumping into the water when you know you can't swim. You need to be careful." Isabelle warns him with a pouty look on her face.

"T-Thanks Isabelle. I appreciate the concern."

"If you're going to get into water Sonic, you must have appropriate swimwear before you jump in." Isabelle takes out a duck floatie and puts it over Sonic. "Isn't it adorable Mr. Sonic?!" She asked happily.

Sonic blushes in embarrassment and pouts. "Yeah...real adorable Isabelle." He mumbles sarcastically.

"Okay have fun!" Isabelle waves and pushes Sonic back in the pool.

Sonic now floated with an annoyed scowl plastered on his face. Mega Man swims up to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, Mr. Ducky helping you stay afloat?" The blue bomber snickers.

Sonic sneers at Mega Man and just replies with flipping him off.

* * *

 **Inside of the Mansion**

Bowser, Olimar, Chrom, Pac-Man, Ryu, Ken, and for some reason Bowser's Piranha Plant are sitting at a table laughing and drinking beer together. Magnus was one of the few assist trophies there but compared to the others, he was a little more distant...for good reasons.

Chrom raises his beer bottle. "Welcome to the dad club Ken. There's not that many dads in Smash, so you're definitely a special guest."

Ken laughs. "Thanks Chrom. I'm just happy that I can finally be in Smash and kick some butt. Not only that, I get to hang with my boy Ryu." Ken smiles as he wraps his arm over Ryu's shoulder.

"Ken is a very dear friend to me, we've trained together for years. Now that he's here, we can see who will come out on top between the two of us." Ryu says.

"Also I can now buy shit for him since you know...Ryu is broke."

Olimar turns to Bowser. "Bowser, there's something that is bothering me. How...did you get your Piranha Plant in Smash?" He asks.

"Well...I made a bet with Master Hand saying he doesn't have the guts...or rather the fingers to put in a common enemy in Smash. I didn't expect him to really do it and now here is Piranha Plant in Smash." Bowser answers and Piranha Plant smiles.

Chrom shook his head. "Out of all the amazing fighters that could've made it into Smash, we got a plant. What the hell is a plant going to do?" He says pointing at Piranha Plant.

Piranha Plant extends his mouth and swallows Chrom's head. He didn't bite down so there was no real threat of actually injuring the Exalt. Chrom starts screaming trying to take Piranha Plant off of his head. The shepherd gets up from the table and starts running around the mansion like a maniac trying to get the plant to help him. No one really bothered to help Chrom, they just ignored what was going on and continued to dance.

Pac-Man turns to Bowser. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Pssh! Chrom will be fine, eventually Piranha Plant will get tired." Bowser replies.

Ken nudges Bowser. "Ayo, is that Mario over there? He ain't looking too hot." He says pointing to the plumber.

The guys turn to see Mario frantically looking around and shaking. They see that his eyes were spaced out and his overalls were soaked in sweat.

"Hey plumber! What's up with you?" Bowsers yells at Mario.

Mario turns to see Bowser. However from his point of view, Bowser wasn't the giant turtle dragon he knew. Bowser now suddenly looked like Peach, but still had the spikey turtle shell, sharp teeth, and tail. Bowser was wearing a particularly weird crown on his head, not only that but Bowser's boobs were enormous compared to Peach's.

This started to freak Mario out even more. "Bowser, how did you turn into Peach?! Why do you have boobs?! Why do I feel like I want to fuck you?!" He yells while holding his head.

The guys at the tables eyes widened at Mario's crazy outburst. They all looked at each other wondering how the fuck do you even respond to that?!

"Mario, what the heck are you talking about? Have the mushrooms finally gotten to your head?" Pac-Man questions. However, he started laughing at Mario's next response.

"Quiet you giant talking pizza! Pizza can't talk, its food. Listen, I'm not going to let you fuck me Bowser, no matter how sexy you look! You, the giant pizza, the small teletubbie with the helmet on, Jacky and Akira from Virtua Fighter,and Ike can stay the hell away from me! Ahhhhhh!"

Mario runs out the mansion in total disgrace. Magnus glared at the plumber for having the nerve to call him "Ike". The other Smashers failed to comprehend the situation that just occured.

"Wait, Virtua Fighter is still relevant?" Ken wonders out loud.

* * *

Roy is sitting on a chair with his girlfriend Lilina sitting on his lap and her arms around his shoulders.

Roy turns to Lilina. "You feeling alright Lilina?"

"I'm fine Roy. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from partying with Prince Marth and Ike, you three have a very strong bond together."

"Ahh don't worry Lilina, they don't mind me spending time with you. We haven't gotten time to be with each other like this in awhile. I'm happy with just sitting with you."

Lilina blushes. "Oh, stop it Roy. You're too sweet, but that's why I love you." She says hugging her boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, a mysterious man in a spanish mariachi costume slowly walks up to Roy and Lilina. He whispers. "Psst. Hey, Roy. Over here." He calls.

Roy and Lilina turn to the mysterious man, the swordsman looks closely to see who was in the costume. Roy kind of recognized who the person is.

"Noctis? Is that you?"

Noctis lifts up his hat. "Hey there, how's it going?"

"Great...Uh, why are you dressed in that costume?"

"I'm in disguise, you can call Noctiso Despacito." Noctis points to Roy and winks.

"I am not calling you that." Roy glares at Noctis.

Lilina taps Roy's shoulder. "Roy, who is this?"

"This is Noctis, he is a friend of Cloud." Roy turns to Noctis. "Noctis, this is Lilina. She's my girlfriend."

Noctis extends his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lilina." He smiles.

Lilina shakes Noctis's hand. "Nice to meet you too. You know, you and Roy sound kind of alike."

Roy and Noctis look at each other, then back at Lilina. "We don't sound alike at all." They say simultaneously.

Lilina giggles. "If you say so."

Roy looks back at Noctis. "Alright Noctis, tell me why you're in disguise. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is actually. There's an assassin lurking around at this party. I don't know who they are or who they're after, but they can strike at any moment now. I could use some help on catching them, you think you can assist me?"

"I want to help you but...I am afraid to leave Lilina alone." Roy says with concern.

Lilina places her hand on Roy's shoulder. "Its okay Roy. I'll be fine, go help Noctis. There's no telling when that assassin is going to hurt somebody, you have to stop them before they go through with their plan."

Roy is still hesitant to leave Lilina alone, but if she wants him to go help Noctis, he'll comply. He knows Lilina is strong enough to fight back if she was ever in trouble. If something happened to her, her dad would pull himself out of the grave and drag him to the depths of hell.

"Alright Lilina, I trust you'll be fine." Roy stands up. "Alright Noctis, let's start looking around the mansion."

Noctis nods. "Right."

The two swordsmen leave Lilina to go and search around the mansion.

* * *

 **Outside the mansion**

Kamui is slowly walking outside searching for Cloud. Her sexual desires continue to grow more and more urgent, so much so that some of her dragon features began to show. Her claws are out, her fangs grew bigger, her voice getting raspy, and some scales were starting to show on her face. It didn't help that her panties are soaked and some started to drip down her legs. She needed to find Cloud quickly before anyone else finds out about her problem. Luckily for her, she sees Cloud on the left side of the mansion speaking with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. She quickly rushes over to him.

Cloud is just leaning on the mansion and drinking some beer out of a cup while listening to Sora ramble on about the adventures him, Donald, and Goofy has been on since his disappearance. Despite the mostly positive experience, Sora still took jabs at Donald for his lack of foresight when it came to healing.

Sora laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about the rambling Cloud. It's just been so long since we last saw you. I'm glad to see you're okay." He smiles.

"Ahh don't worry about it. It is nice to see you three too. Nothing eventful hasn't been going on with me recently, so I got nothing to complain about." Cloud says.

"Cloud, I must ask this. Is… "he" gone?" Riku asks.

Cloud tensed up a little, he knew who Riku was referring to. It has been almost thirteen years since his last encounter with him. He hasn't returned since Cloud defeated him again, could he finally be free from the darkness that binds them?

Cloud hesitated to answer but eventually caved in. "Yes. He's gone. I haven't seen him since."

"Well that's good to hear, I knew the darkness wouldn't stay inside you." Kairi told him with a relieved expression.

Sora's stomach starts rumbling. He puts his hand on his stomach. "I'm starving, we should go to the backyard and get some food. We'll catch you later Cloud, it was good seeing you again." Sora runs to the backyard with Riku and Kairi following behind him.

Cloud looks up to the moon and takes another drink of his beer. Before he could get into deep thought, Kamui tapped on his shoulder. Cloud turns to see his girlfriend with her head down and breathing heavily. "Kamui? Are you okay?" He asks.

Kamui lifts her head. "YES...I am." She yells in a raspy voice.

Cloud starts to see Kamui was not looking too normal. He sees the scales on her face, her red bloodshot eyes, and some drool coming out from the side of her mouth. Cloud takes a step back. "Do...do you need anything?" He hesitantly asks.

"Yes...I...Need…" Before Kamui could finish her sentence, a group of people call Cloud's name.

"Cloud!"

Cloud looks behind him to see that it was his friends from Midgar. Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cat Sith, and Red XIII. The blond swordsman is surprised to see them here, it has been three years since he left to join Smash. Kamui just continue to watch in silence, she gets the feeling that these are friends of Cloud.

Cid comes up to Cloud and wraps his arm around his neck and starts ruffling his hair. "There you are you fucker! You think just because you got invited to some big fancy tournament that you can't even write a letter or call us? So you think you're hot shit now, are you too famous for us?"

Tifa pulls Cid off of Cloud. "Leave him alone Cid. Cloud has to spend a lot of his time practicing, these tournaments aren't a joke."

"I've seen some of your matches Cloud. Most of the time you're dominating your opponents. I'm surprised that you won the last tournament." Red XIII praised. If there was anyone in the group that was being genuine, it was Red XIII.

"Yeah Cloud, you kick butt!" Yuffie cheers.

Barret walks up to Cloud pats him on the back. "You haven't changed a bit have ya? Still the same old quiet kid. I agree with Cid, you can at least call every once in a while. You have a goddamn cell phone for a reason."

A light smirk appeared on Cloud's face. It felt happy to see his friends again. "Sorry about that. It is good to see you all here. I know it's been long."

"Cloud, who is the girl behind you?" Vincent points to Kamui.

Cloud looks behind him, seeing Kamui was still behind him. The swordsman blushes realizing that he never did speak about his girlfriend to his topic was too embarrassing to speak about with his friends, especially to Tifa. Speaking of Tifa, this is the first time Kamui and Tifa have seen each other. Cloud has never talk to Kamui about Tifa or the fact that she is his ex-girlfriend. This was a **very** awkward situation for him. Cloud stands besides Kamui.

"G-Guys...This is Kamui. She's...my girlfriend." He begins nervously.

Everyone gasps surprised at the revelation...especially Tifa. Tifa didn't know how to really feel, on one hand, she's happy to see that Cloud has finally found someone that makes him happy. On the other, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She was the one that made the decision that her and Cloud should break up, but even then she still had some feelings towards him. Tifa kept a stoic countenance as to not be rude.

Kamui waves at the group. "G-Greetings...to you all..." She tries to sound like a decent person but the potion lowered her voice to dragonic levels.

Yuffie smirks. "Ohhh, so this is what you've been hiding from us huh? You were too embarrassed to tell us about your relationship. Although I'm not surprised. You were never good with telling us your life important decisions." She teased.

Cloud glares at the ninja. _Yeah, fuck you too Yuffie._

"Well nice to meet you Kamui. I'm Yuffie! This is Vincent, Red XIII, Cat Sith, Cid, Barret, and Tifa, who's actually Cloud ex-girlfriend. They've been dating for-"

Vincent covers Yuffie's mouth. "Silence is golden."

Tifa and Cloud were now flustered refusing to keep eye contact with each other. Kamui didn't know how to respond. Cloud has never discussed with her about his past relationship. The dragon princess observes Tifa and her blood starts to boil. From her long silky black, her smooth skin, her curvaceous body, and her enormous melons, Kamui felt inadequate in comparison. She felt angry, but for some reason...something about Tifa captivated her. Kamui growls and shakes her head.

Cloud tries to touch Kamui's shoulder. "Kamui?"

The dragon slaps his hand. "I-I am sorry! I...I have to go!" Kamui starts running off.

"Kamui!" Cloud calls her while reaching his hand out, but the dragon princess was already. The blonde swordsman facepalms and sighs. _Great, now she's probably upset with me again. So much for that going well._

Cid walks up to Cloud and pats him on the back. "Sorry about your girlfriend there. You got yourself a little cutie, she's just a little embarrassed. Now, can you show me where the bar is?"

Cloud sighs. "Yeah, come on."

Cid turns to Barret. "Aye Barret, you up for drinks or what?"

"Ya damn right I'm up for drinks. I ain't come to this party to fucking sit around. Let's go." Barret says following Cloud and Cid to the mansion.

Yuffie breaks free from Vincent. "You know, you didn't have to hold on to m-OWW!" She yells in pain after Tifa punches her arm.

"Are you crazy Yuffie?! Why did you go blathering about how me and Cloud used to date?! In front of his current girlfriend?!" Tifa yells angrily with her face all red.

Red XIII shakes his head. "That was an insensitive thing to do Yuffie."

"What? Don't you think she has the right to know? Besides Tifa, you and Cloud aren't together anymore. So why get mad when he's not even your boyfriend anymore?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa groans in frustration and rolls her eyes. "You are impossible!" She yells as she storms off in a random direction.

Yuffie shrugs. "What's her problem?"

Vincent, Cat Sith, and Red XIII just ignored her.

* * *

 **Inside the Mansion**

Roy and Noctis are in the third floor of the mansion heading up to the roof area.

"I saw the figure heading up here, we should hurry before they act." Noctis says.

The two teenager make it to the roof of the mansion, they look to see that no one else was up here. (Dark Pit and Killia left from the roof) Roy turns to see the figure with a sniper rifle in their hand.

"Noctis, there they are." Roy points to the figure.

Noctis turns his head and sees the figure. He quickly summons a small sword and throws it at the sniper rifle. The figure drops the rifle on the floor and turn to see Noctis and Roy.

"You're not going to be killing anybody on our watch. Who are you?" Noctis asks.

The figure steps out of the shadows and it revealed to be Nina Williams, who was wearing her purple jumpsuit. She sneers. "Just what I needed, two annoying teenagers getting in my way."

Noctis's eyes widened. "I know you are! You were one of the competitors in the King of the Iron Fist tournament! Also, I'm twenty by the way. Let's make that clear."

"You two are nothing but a nuisance, get out of my way." Nina says. The assassin runs towards the two.

"If I should have kept my sword with me I knew I was going to get into a fight tonight." Roy says.

"You wouldn't have known this was going to happen. Don't worry, I'll have your back. Let's stop her!" Noctis declares

The two boys throws a punch at Nina, she dodges them by jumping over them. Nina lands on her hands and kicks Noctis and Roy in the face while she was in a handstand. The silent assassin got on her feet and runs towards Roy, who was still dazed from the kick. Nina jabs Roy in the face three times then does a roundhouse kick to knock on the ground. Noctis throws a punch at Nina, but she grabs his fist and stomps on the foot. Noctis screams in pain and starts holding on to his foot. Nina takes the opportunity to get on Noctis shoulders and flip him by doing a hurricanrana

Roy groans in pain and sits up, he sees Noctis laid out on the ground.

"Noctis!" The Young Lion gets up off the ground and charges at Nina.

Nina gets up from the ground and sees Roy charging at her. "Hmph. Amateur." She says.

Nina knees Roy in the stomach, causing him to cough up spit. She then chops Roy in the back of the neck, causing him to go stumbling by the ledge of the roof. Nina picks up Noctis and throws him into Roy. Noctis bumps into Roy and the two boys fall off the roof.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The boys yell in fear. Luckily for them, they land in the pool, leaving a big splash on everyone that was there.

Nina shrugs with a smirk on her face. "What's done is done. Although, they'll probably still be coming after me. I might have to take a hostage, just incase they continue to chase me. I'll need to find a vehicle as well." The silent assassin leaves the roof area.

Everyone in the backyard surrounded the pool to see if Roy and Noctis were okay. The two boys emerge from the water gasping for air. They cough out some water.

"Ouch...everything hurts…" Roy whines.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy. If only Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus came, we could've really had an advantage." Noctis sighs. "We can't let her get away. We have to stop her before-"

Noctis's sentence was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming.

Roy's eyes widened as he recognized who it was. "LILINA!" He yells. Roy and Noctis get out of the pool and runs to the front yard. They see Nina getting ready to drive off in the Wario car with Lilina the passenger seat.

"Roy! Help me!" Lilina cried out. Nina drives off from the Smash Mansion.

"Lilina no! Damn it!" Roy cursed.

"We can take my car to chase after her. Come on!" Noctis ordered. The two run to the garage and gets in the Regalia. They drive off to chase after Nina.

* * *

 **Ness's Treehouse**

A few distance from the mansion was Ness's treehouse. All the kids and Pokemon (except for Charizard, Mewtwo, and Lucario) were told to stay at the treehouse until the party was over. Young Link and Toon Link were sitting outside of the treehouse looking at the flashing lights emitting from the mansion.

Young Link takes a sip of his Lon Lon Milk. "Hmm, I wonder how much fun the adults are having over there. They never really had parties like these when I first entered Smash." He says.

Toon Link is looking through his younger sister Aryll's telescope. "They're acting like a bunch of crazies over there. Chrom is getting eaten by Piranha Plant, Mario is rolling around on the ground naked, and for some reason Goku from Dragon Ball is having an eating contest with Kirby and Dedede. How the heck did he even get here in the first place?" He wondered.

"They're probably going to smell really bad because of how much they are drinking." Young Link shudders. "I'm not looking forward to that."

Toon Link taps Young Link's shoulder. "Young Link! I see something weird going on in the distance!"

"Let me see." Young Link stands up and takes a look through the telescope. He sees two cars, one clearly driving away from another. He sees that the car behind the other one had Roy in the passenger seat.

"What did you see?" Toon Link asks.

"I saw Roy in one of those cars, I think I saw his girlfriend in the other car too. Looks like she's been kidnapped!"

Toon Link gasps. "We got to help Roy!"

"How are we going to do that?! They're so far away, and there's no way we'll catch up to two speeding cars!"

An idea pops in Toon Link's head. "I got it!" He takes out the Wind Waker and plays Wind's Requiem. "I changed the direction of the wind to where they are headed. We can catch up to them using my Deku Leaf and letting the wind carry us."

"Great idea! Let me get the Deku Leaf, you get on my back and I'll guide us there." Young Link takes the Deku Leaf and raise it in the air. Toon Link gets on the young elf's back and the two soar off to chase after the two speeding cars.

* * *

 **Inside the Mansion**

Ganondorf is standing by the food table dealing with a drunken Palutena clinging on to his arm. The King of Darkness was clearly not amused by Palutena's flirtatious attitude.

"Come onnnnnnn Gannypoo, wouldn't you want to fuck a super hot goddess like meeeeeee?" Palutena slurs.

Ganondorf pulls his arm out of Palutena's grip. "Back away from me Goddess. I have no interest in doing anything with the likes of you. You mean nothing to me."

Palutena pouted. "You know, the last Ganondorf wasn't a big ol meanie like youuuuuu. He was a cranky old man, but he was very charming. You however, are just sexy. I-I could just toy with you alllllllll daaaaaaaay loooooooong." The Goddess runs her hands all over Ganondorf's chest.

The Gerudo man puts his hands around Palutena neck, but he didn't choke her. "I am no one's play thing. I can kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to." Ganondorf threatens.

Palutena just smirks. "Well why don't you do it now? You already got your hand around my neck, why not just put more pressure on it and choke me? Although, I do enjoy a man who's rough in the bedroom."

"Silence woman!"

"You can't do it! You can't do it!" Palutena teases. "I know you see something in me Ganon, you can't resist how much I entrance you. If you ask nicely and give me a kiss, I might be willing to do annnnnything you want." She smirks.

Ganondorf just sneers at Palutena. He could have killed her right now, but for some reason he did not want to. Maybe it was because of how smart she is, maybe it was because of her snarky and teasing attitude, maybe he was kind of attracted to her. Whatever it was, it was preventing him from snapping her neck.

Ganondorf takes his hand off of Palutena's neck and turns away from her, folding his arms. "Get out of my sight."

"If you say so Gannypoo. My bedroom door is always open, no need to knock." Palutena blows a kiss and leaves Ganondorf.

The Gerudo man growls in annoyance. He turns to see Kamui next to him stuffing her face with cupcakes. The dragon princess's tail was out, showing that her sexual desire has reached its peak.

Ganondorf raises an eyebrow. "Are you-"

"NO! I'm stuffing my face because all I want is for my boyfriend to fuck the shit out of me, and I can't tell him for the life of me!" Kamui yells in a crazy fit of rage. Her voice sounded almost demonic. She continues to eat the cupcakes.

"I...see. Is that really your issue? You're too weak to ask for a request like that with your boyfriend? You're not going to get anything in life by doing nothing. You want your boyfriend to listen? Then make him by force."

Kamui stops eating the cupcakes. "Yes, you're right. I...I will...have Cloud. I will get him." The dragon princess leaves the food table and starts sniffing for Cloud. His scent was easy to smell, since she's usually around him a lot. Kamui makes her to the Hell's Gate, slowing creeping up to Cloud who was sitting to the right of Barret and Cid. Kamui quickly grabs Cloud and carries him upstairs.

Cloud was a little freaked about where Kamui was taking him, but he was more freaked about how strong she was to carry him. Kamui goes into Cloud's room and slams the door shut. She wraps her hand around Cloud's neck without choking him and pushes him into a wall while slightly lifting him up. Cloud could see that Kamui was different than usual. Her tail was wagging, her breathing was heavy with drool coming out from her mouth, her really sharp claws, her bloodshot red eyes, and the scales on her face.

Cloud is thinking she is mad at him for not telling her about Tifa, or maybe there was something wrong. "Kamui...Is there something you need?" He asks hesitantly.

Kamui just moves her face closer to Cloud and says in a demonic voice. "I want to **FUCK**!"

Cloud didn't really know how to answer. He was scared and for some reason aroused at the same time. "Okay." Was all the blond swordsman can say.

Meanwhile, back downstairs on the first floor, Tifa is looking around for Cloud or Kamui. " _I hope I can find either one of them. I know Kamui is probably really angry at me, and Cloud is probably furious too. Hopefully I'll be able to clear things."_

Tifa starts to walk upstairs to the second floor to see if Cloud or Kamui was there. She hallway was empty, all the door were close, and not a sound was heard. It was a little scary for Tifa. "Cloud!" She calls.

What Tifa doesn't see is a door quietly slightly opening behind her. The only thing that was seen were two glowing red eyes. Kamui pops out from Cloud's room put her hands over Tifa's mouth and pulls her into the room, closing the door. There was no telling what craziness was going to happen in there.

* * *

 **In New Smash City**

Nina was stuck in the middle of street because of the car ran out of gas. She slams her fist on the steering wheel.

"Piece of junk. At this rate they're going to catch up. However, they wouldn't try anything stupid when I have leverage." Nina smirks turning to an unconscious Lilina. Nina had chopped the mage in the back of the head to silence her screaming during the high speed chase. She grab Lilina, wrapping her arm around her neck as she gets out the car.

The assassin sees Noctis and Roy approaching her in the Regalia. They get out the car and running towards Nina. "Lilina!" Roy yells.

Nina pulls out a pistol and points it at Lilina's head. "Don't get any closer." She warns. Roy and Noctis stop in their tracks. "You take another closer to me and I won't hesitate to kill her."

Noctis growls. "You bitch! How cold-hearted can you be?!"

"I have no need for something foolish like feelings. I'm an assassin, I kill. I may have missed my target, but I'm getting away with a bullet in somebody's head." She smirks.

Roy and Noctis were angry, what could they do. One action can cost Lilina her life, they don't know how they're going to get out this situation.

In the sky, Young Link and Toon Link sees Roy and everyone below them. They land on top of a building and sees the predicament.

"Oh no, that lady is going to kill Lilina. Toon, we have to do something quick!" Young Link panicked.

Toon Link was sweating, quickly trying to think of a plan. He was wondering if there was a way to help without them getting noticed. "Young Link, do you think you can shoot something at the crazy chick?" He asks.

"I have my bow and arrow. I know it's dangerous to carry around, but for this situation we need it. I won't use the fire arrows, I don't want to burn the city." Young Link takes out the Hero's Bow and tries to aim at Nina. He lets go of the string and the arrow hits Nina in the shoulder.

Nina yells in pain and drops Lilina, letting her fall on the ground. She tries to take the bow out of her arm, but Noctis quickly took the opportunity to punch Nina in the face, knocking her out.

Roy runs to Lilina and picks her up bridal style. "Lilina! Please tell me you're okay!" He cries out.

Lilina began to slowly open her and eyes to see Roy. "R-Roy...you're here." She says weakly.

Roy hugs Lilina. "Thank goodness you're okay, I was so worried for you!"

Noctis scratches his head. "I wonder where that arrow came from?"

"Roy!" Young Link calls as him and Toon Link floating to the ground using the Deku Leaf.

"Young Link? Toon Link? What are you guys doing here? Was it you who shot that arrow?" Roy asks.

Young Link nods. "Yeah. We saw you back by the mansion, so we decided to chase after you to help."

Toon Link sighs in relief. "That was really scary."

"Well I'm glad you both came in when you did. You saved Lilina's life." Roy smiles.

"Thank you both. You have my gratitude." Lilina says.

Young Link and Toon Link blushes and rubs the back of their heads. "Aww, it was nothing."

Noctis walks up to the Smashers with Nina over his shoulders. "You guys were a really big help. I'm going to be driving her off to jail where she belongs." Noctis puts Nina in the back seat of Regalia. "You guys need a ride back to the mansion? I don't mind making the trip."

"I think we'll be alright. It's a beautiful night out, so why not just walk?" Roy says.

"Alright, if you say so. Thank you helping out Roy."

"Oh, it was nothing."

Roy and Noctis share a fist bump with each other. Noctis gets in his car. "I'll see you on the flip side buddy! Hopefully we'll get to see each other again."

With that, Noctis drives off leaving the four alone.

"Welp, time for the long walk back. You think the mansion will still be intact when we get there?" Toon Link asks.

"Doubt it, the place is probably destroyed by now." Roy jokes.

Young Link, Toon Link, and Roy with Lilina in his arms start walking back to the mansion.

* * *

 **Inside the Smash Mansion (Cloud's P.O.V)**

Well, here I am. Naked, sweaty, laying in my bed, my girlfriend Kamui clinging onto my right arm and my childhood friend Tifa clinging onto to my left arm, both naked. How did this happen? Why in the actual fuck did Tifa just agree to this? Kamui practically abducted her in my room. Apparently she was in heat and she just felt enamored by Tifa's looks. Can't say I blame her. One moment their making out with each other, next they both see me with my dick out, and then everything just escalated from there.

Now here I am. Scratches all over my body, covered in hickeys and bite marks, balls completely drained, exhausted as fuck. Should I be happy? I'm more scared than I am happy. Do I have two girlfriends now? Are Tifa and Kamui gonna just fuck without me? What happens if Bayonetta catches wind of this? What is life? Will I ever understand this at all? No. No I won't. I'm just going to sleep it off...and just not think about it.

Why do all these crazy things keep happening?

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to leave a quick note that went I meant its been thirteen years since Cloud encounter you know, I'm talking about Advent Children/Kingdom Hearts II.**


End file.
